Forever, Fornever
by legnAosL
Summary: Hiei get's what was denied of him and what he always wanted. Family and love. Or at least... some form of it. HieiOC Language and scenes of adult nature.
1. Human

**_A/n. Yeah. New story. I'll keep with this one, i promise! Beautiful Disaster is being worked on lol Tell me if you like this one-- _**

**_Disclaimer: Yu-Yu Hakusho does not beling to me. _**

**_Forever, Fornever _**

**_Chapter One_**

_From defending humans from un-ruly demons to now, once again, defending human's mind from demon world. Pathetic humans. Not even bright enough to stay in their own world. _

And so went the usual thought of Hiei Jaganshi. While already through two and a half years of his sentence to patrol demon-world barrier, or that is, the non-existing one, his opinion of humans grew meeker and meeker still. If that's possible.

"A human... at least I think." Hiei turned to the imp standing next to him. Well, standing being a bit of an overstatement. The imp barley reached up past Hiei's knee, and he was squatting now. Who would have ever guessed that the 'presence' would have been gifted to this little fellow.

The 'presence' was the opposite of Kuwabara's gift. While Kuwabara could feel demonic presence, certain demons who honed their ability were able to trace, or find, human presence. Nifty little trick, especially in Hiei's line of work...er, punishment.

"You think? Either there is or there is not, which is it?" Hiei turned his gaze downwards on the little imp, not an ounce of hostility in it. Only the same bored calm that had claimed him ever since he had been sent on the first day of this job.

The imp jumped a bit, scared at being directly addressed by his boss. But as soon as he met Hiei's eyes, he scoffed. How could this demon be _the_ Hiei Jaganshi, wielder of the Jagan?

As if reading his thoughts, Hiei suddenly slanted his eyes, the hostility now growing in them.

The small imp 'eeped'.

"Hiei, er, my lord! I can not tell weather it is human or not! It feels human but..." The imp trailed off and shudder. "It is in that direction, my lord."

The imp raised his hand, and pointed in the direction from which the presence came from. South.

Hiei followed his hand. "Hn."

Hiei turned on his heel to tell the pilot there would a be a change in direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they reached the designated spot, there was not a soul, or soul-less, person to be found. It was an open field surrounded on all sides by trees.

Hiei stopped as he got to the center of the field, black blood was pooling in the center. Hiei studied it, and then bent down to touch it. It was cold.

"What game are you playing, imp?" Hiei stood up and wrapped his hand around the hilt of his sword, his eyes warily watching the trees.

"Imp?" Hiei questioned, his back to the demon. Sencing no presence in the trees, Hiei turned.

The imp in question was now impaled to the ground, a spear going through his heart.

"Hn." Hiei stood silent as the breeze blew through the clearing. He drew his sword, and raised it infront of him. He didn't like it.

The branch behind him snapped, he whirled ready to lunge at an invisible foe.

There was no one there. Hiei swallowed down a curse.

He was being hunted.

And the hunter was close.

A small prick at his neck was all he felt. "Don't move."

Hiei sniffed the air, but smelt nothing. He could not detect what was behind him.

"Put your sword away, red eyes." Hiei twitched his ear. Five sharp pricks confirmed it was someone with their nails against his neck. That probably meant the spear was their only weapon ,and they had used it.

"I said put away-" Hiei disappeared and the thing behind him fell forward.

Hiei flitted behind the thing that had threatened him, the second he felt the pressure of the nails increase. When he moved, it fell.

Face first too. Hiei put his sword on the humans neck. "Don't move, human." Almost automatically Hiei could tell the thing in front of him was human, simply because well... it looked like one.

Hiei hid his surprise when the human moved it's neck, causing the tip of the blade to slice the back of the neck. Black blood spew from it. The humans eyes locked with his, and Hiei was surprised to find himself with his blade at the neck of a minor. And by minor, Hiei saw by the innocence in her eyes that she was at the most 8 years old.

He drew his sword back and sheathed it. The child was no threat to him.

Hiei threw a look at the imp. Well... he placed his foot on her back, holding her down. "Do you remember how you got here?"

The girl laughed, and it was not filled with childish glee. "Remember? Of course. How could I forget?" The girl suddenly smiled. "This is after all, my eternal damnation. Are you the devil here?"

Hiei remained silent as he watched the innocence on her eyes fade into hate. A hate that ran so deep, and so terrible, that it filled her blue eyes with a red tint. The hate was strong.

Hiei lifted out his blade again, and watched as her childish eyes once again changed. The hate turned to a fear. For all her hate, she did not want to die.

Hiei flinched as he saw the girls bottom lip start to tremble, and instead of facing her death, she turned her head again and let her hair hide her face.

The stench of salt attacked his senses, and Hiei hesitated. Mukuro could help the girl.

"No." The girl stopped trembling and lifted her head, looking at Hiei. "I'm worse." He brought the flat of the blade down across her head, and for a split second Hiei thought he hadn't hit her hard enough, when a smile graced her lips and a bark of laughter pealed out. She then locked eyes with his, and her world went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you brought her here?" Mukuro hid the smirk behind her folded hands, the situation getting the best of her.

Hiei nodded from across the room. "She said this was her 'eternal damnation'. I think she was sent here as punishment."

Mukuro stood from her throne and walked over to Hiei. A monitor was set up before him and on the monitor was the small girl, screaming, kicking and punching at the walls of her confinement. Hiei had un-plugged the audio a while ago.

"So why did you not kill her where you saw her? If this was her punishment then death would have claimed her, no?" Mukuro placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder, which he shrugged off.

"Hn. I don't think so. She speared the imp with me, and I didn't even sense her until she was directly behind me. She wanted to survive." The girl in the room stopped suddenly and turned, facing the camera directly. She glared at it, then picked up a piece of rock she had managed to crack off the stone wall. She flipped off the camera, and before Hiei could even say "Hn" she had tossed the rock, and static filled the screen.

"Temper, temper." Mukuro sighed as she touched the off button on the screen and started waking towards the door. Hiei made no movement to follow. "So you want to help the girl, I understand. What I don't get is **_why._**" Mukuro paused and faced Hiei. "When you can tell me why, I will do all that I can to help the child. Until then Hiei." Mukuro nodded and walked out the doors.

Hiei snorted. _Damn nosey woman. _Hiei snorted again, walked over to Mukuro's chair, and closed his eyes.

Red-tinted eyes were imprinted on the back of his eyelids.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what's your name?"

Silence. The demon sighed.

"How old are you?"

Silence again. Not surprising.

"Do you talk?"

A swish of hair this time, then silence. The demon sighed. For the past 6 hours the cell next to him had been occupied. In the last 50 years he had been there, he had never had a neighbor and now he did. Not only that, but it was a pretty little thing too. He had been excited at first, but now 6 hours later and not a single word from the girl except for the first hour she had been here (where she had done nothing _but _scream and fight), he could say he was less then excited. He sat against the wall. He knew when to take a hint.

"Where... where is this?"

The demon turned his head fast enough that he heard bones pop. He winced but answered to the head half turned to his. "Mukuro's cells. This is Mukuro's castle here."

The blue eyes of the girl flickered to the ground, and then her head nodded and turned back to staring at the wall. Her black hair fell back in place covering her back.

The demon watched the girl for a moment, then sighed. Obviously that was all he was going to get out of her. Oh well. He'd sleep and when he woke back up, he'd try again. That was one thing about prison. You had _plenty_ of time.

A moan filled her cell, and suddenly the girl collapsed sideways, spilling her hair out around her. The demon jumped to his feet.

"Girl? Hey onna!" Black blood blended in so well with her hair that the demon had to look twice to see that it was flowing from her hand and neck. Her hand was holding onto her gut.

"HEY!" Two demon guards suddenly came running, enticed by the sound of yelling.

"What happened?" One guard asked while the other fished for the key.

"Dunno. She wasn't talking very much and then she just collapsed. She's hurt."

The guards looked at each other and the one stopped looking for the key. "Hm, typical human. Her fault then for being born with such a weak body. She'll die soon. I'll go get the new guy so he can clean her place up."

The demon growled. "I wouldn't if I were you."

The guard turned and stared at the demon behind bars. "Yeah? Well good thing you ain't me, huh?"

The demon growled again. "The lord brought her in. She seemed special to him, if you know what I mean."

The guards stopped. The demon smiled. Of course he doubted the girl was one of the palace whores, but the dundering block heads didn't need to know that.

The gauds looked at each other and nodded. "Uh, right. I'll um...go get... Jaganshi-sama"

The demon smirked as both Demons turned tail and run, both eager to get to Hiei before the other.

Well, what ever worked as long as he got to keep his neighbor... and a pretty little thing too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei popped one eye open as the doors to the room swung open, two out of breath guards running in.

"Who gave you fools permission to enter?"

"My Lord, its'" Speaking took too much effort, and he began coughing, sucking in air. The other one spoke up. "The girl in the cell, she-"

"Go."

The demons stood upright, despite the lack of air, and marched out, closing the doors behind.

Hiei sighed as he stood up from the chair and started walking towards a door in the back. It would take him right down to the cells, and save him time. Hiei walked though. No use in running. Either the girl was dead, dying or had ecscaped. The last one wasn't possible. .

No, he hadn't forgot about her wounds. He knew she had been bleeding from somewhere since the blood in the clearing had been hers, despite the weird coloring and lack of scent. He had not been able to find any evidence of the wound when he had carried her back, even the slice on her neck seemed to have vanished even though she kept bleeding all over the place.

As Hiei strolled down the stairs to the cells, Mukuro's words kept replaying in his head.

_**Why did you not kill her...**_

_**Why do you want to help her...**_

Why_ had_ Hiei not killed her the moment she had threatened him? Well other the fact she was human. But if the human had attacked him, he was, by demon law, allowed to kill the human. So why hadn't he?

Was it her age? Hiei honestly had to qualms over who or what he killed if it attacked him. Was it the shock that it was a minor? That a minor could have killed an imp, powerful and threatening, or not?

Was it the innocence in her eyes? Or... was it the lack there-of? When he had seen the hate.

Hiei paused mid-step as the vision of the tinted eyes came back to him.

The hate that had coursed through her, it had almost felt like it was his.

As soon as the thought filtered through his mind, Hiei cursed.

Of course, that was why. The hate the girl felt, Hiei could relate. When he had been abandoned at such a young age, that was the hate he had felt. He had felt the hate that was in her eyes and he was doing what he wanted someone to do for him, so many years ago.

Help him.

Hiei had the urge to bash his head against the wall when he realized exactly why he didn't want to kill her.

He fucking wanted to help her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She's got a good gash in her side and on the back of her neck, along with a concussion and loss of blood, but yes. She should be waking up soon." The medic demon told Hiei. Hiei nodded as he looked down at the small girl, who was by some miraculous miracle, still alive. By blood tests, the medic could tell she hadn't been fed in 2 weeks, and she had been losing blood from the gash on her side for a little less then five days. How she still had hidden it from Hiei, he couldn't say.

"If you don't mind me asking..." The medic hesitated as Hiei looked up at him.

"I'll mind"

The medic hesitated again, but he just had to know. "She has no scent, but other then her recovery, she is human... why?"

Hiei looked back down at the onna. "Hn."

The medic was about to pry, but suddenly, the girl's eyes flickered open.

At once they settled on Hiei.

"...Fuck"

Hiei chuckled then turned on his heel while the girl tried to sit up but found restraints on her ankles, wrists and chest.

"Hey! What is this?"

Hiei stopped and turned to the girl. "Hn. Your hell."

Hiei kept walking out the door, but no matter how hard he tried not to hear the reply, his demonic hearing made him.

"Funny... I always imagined the devil to be a little bit taller."

Hiei growled. This onna better have one damn good reason to keep her alive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. The Name

**Forever, Fornever**

**Chapter Two: The Name**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho. I'll put it on my christmas lst for next year though **

* * *

"What's your name?"

The shackles clanked agianst the wall, but her mouth didn't move or give a sound. Hiei growled.

"Your name, onna, what is your name?"

The small child before him lifter up her head and glared at the red eyed demon. The red tint was in her eyes also, the hate was flowing strong through her.

Hiei sighed. "Don't make me, onna..." He trailed off as his hand floated above a red button.

She lifted one side of her lip in a snear.

Hiei glared. The small onna was daring him.

Hiei stared on emotionless as he pressed the re button, and vaults of electricity zapped the girls wrist and traveled through her body.

Her face twisted into one of pure pain and she squirmed against the wall and shakcles but not a sound came from her lips.

After 5 seconds Hiei let up on the button and the girl sagged against the rock wall behind her, gasping in breath. Hiei could see welts already rising on her wrists from the torture. Soon the smell of burnt flesh hit his nose, even though he was a good 20 feet away.

Hiei kept his face passive as he watched the pathetic attempt from the girl. Sagging in her shackles, she still tried to raise her head to look defiant but all it did was make her look even sadder. The onna could not raise her head, only sag aginast the chains and rely on her knees to keep some of the preassure off of her burnt wrists. Hiei grimanced, but said ntohing.

Hiei was not one for torture. This was _not _his idea. If someone wouldn't give up information for thier life, then fine. They could die. There was always someone else who knew the information or more then it.

But this... this was torture. And cruel. From the blood tests they had been bale to tell she was only 9 years old and that she was _half_ human. The other half was something completely and utterly new to them.

Mukuro had been told of the girl's wounds and how she was still alive. Immediatly she ahd taken intrest, as only days after she had woke up her wounds had all dissappeared. She healed miracously fast.

Any demon would kill to have that power. Even though demons were, by nature, faster at healing then human, for half human she healed faster then most demons. She healed faster then Hiei. And she was half human. Mix that with demon blood... and the consequences would be dangerous.

Mukuro had then decided to help the girl, or at least find out more about her.

When Hiei had entered the cell with Mukuro that held the girl, he could feel the instant hostilility roll off the young girl. A hardened gaze was all she set on Mukuro when she did look at her.

Everytime Mukuro came into the cell to talk to the girl, she would turn her back and look at the cold ahrd wall of the cell, not moviing or uttering a sound the entire time they were there.

For an entire day Mukuro and Hiei had sepnt in her cell and the entire time Hiei saw the gir not move a muscle. A few times he had to zone out Mukuros voice and listen for her breath, just to make sure she was still alive.

After two weeks of unsuccful interagations, Mukuro finally got fed up and this is where it ended up.

The small onna shackled to a cold wall, and Hiei tortureing her until she spoke.

At the rate it was going, it looked like she would take her secrets top her grave.

"Your name onna."

The girl whimpered. Hiei raised an eyebrow. Progress?

Hiei took a whiff if the air, and drew back. He could smell the salt pouring off her face. It was the first scent about the girl.

Then the laughter came. Almost as if the girl had gotten a second wind from her tears, she lifted her head and stared at Hiei. A huge smirk dripping with sarcasm and the sweet melodic sound of her laughter floated through the torture chamber, even though salty tears rolled down her face in big wells.

"I.. I don't have one." Between the gales of laughter the girl chocked out the words and Hiei took his wandering hand off of the red button. He had wanted her to stop her insolent laughing.

Hiei frowned. "You have no name?" And in that moment he pitied the girl, but only in that moment.

After a few seconds, the laughter miracuously stopped, much to Hiei's pleasure and the girl dropped her head again in submission, but that damn defiant smirk was still upon her lips. She nodded her head.

"I was never given a name, I was too much of a disgrace. I was called girl or it, much like you do."

Hiei raised an eyebrow. A disgrace? Not even given a name? Hiei rolled the information around in his head. Even he was given a name. To not be named... it was like not even being noticed. To not have a name was to not exist.

Hiei watched the hair on the girls head fall over her face again. The girl, at least to him, did most definitly exist.

"You will be named then." The girl looked up at him, her eyes wide and full of hope. Hiei frowned even deeper. He was naming her? "You will answer to the name of..." Hiei paused and looked on at the girl, his eyes wandering over the black and blue that contrasted agianst her pale skin, and then to the burnt flesh around her wrists. "... Kizu."

For a moment, the girl did nothing but sit there and stare at Hiei. And for a second, Hiei was afraid she did not like the name and would rather be not named at all, but then the second after that he realised he didn't care if she like dit or not and that was to be her name.

A smile spread over the girl's cracked lips. "Bruised. How fitting."

And then the girl promptly fell unconciousness, sagging agianst the chains that bit into her burnt flesh.

Hiei sighed. The torture was over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She did not have a name?" Mukuro passed a yellow ball of energy from hand to hand, listening as her second in comand gave her the details of the interogation.

Hiei nodded but said nothing more, his eye becoming fastened on a small speck of black on Mukuro's shoulder.

"Did not? Does that mean she has a name now... Hiei?" Mukuro snapped her fingers and the ball of energy disappereared. Mukuro stood from her throne and walked over to Hiei, or more like sauntered. This was her version of a cat and mouse game. She the cat, Hiei the mouse.

Hiei kept the look of hate of his face, knowing it would bring him a swift punishment. He may be second in command, but he was still under Mukuro's order. He hated the cat and mouse game.

"Yes, the onna does have a name now."

Mukuro stopped mid-step and turned on the same foot to face Hiei. "What?"

Hiei kept his blank face, even though he was confused to Mukuro's reaction. "I... I named her."

Mukuro stared for five long seconds, and then laughed. Laughed and laughed. She fell to her knees in her laughter, and then she had to hold her sides from the gales of laughter she was pouring out. Tears were finally brought to her eyes and she stopped. She mecifully stopped.

The only agitation that could be read of Hiei's face was the twitch in his left eye if you looked very closely, and when Mukuro's laughter reached an octave higher then it should have, Other then that, Hiei's face was blank. Even though he was steaming from humiliation inside.

"And just what do you find so funny about that?"

Mukuro stood up. Dignified as ever, but with a small smirk on her face. "Don't you see Hiei. The 9 year old onna is yours. Yours to control, yours to punishment yours to reward, yours to feed, yours to protect." She paused. "Yours to raise. You gave her a name when her own did not. You brought her here. You fed her, and nursed her back to health." Hiei's mouth opened to argue but Mukuro beat him to it. "Maybe not you personally, but you brought her here to bed fed and cared for." Mukuro chuckled. "She is your child to care for now Hiei, and maybe one day..." Mukuro smiled at the thought, and then a forlorn look passed her face. "Well maybe that is looking to much into the future, but she is yours right now. Be gone Hiei, and claim your property before someone sees... the advantage."

Halfway through her speech, Hiei had frozen on the inside. He had not known what was meant when he gave the child a name. He had not known. Had he, he would not have given the onna a damn name! He didn't want a child to protect or care for! Not now, not ever!

Hiei's lip twitched, and suddenly he was running his hands through his hair and growling in the back of his throat. There was no way to go back into the past and change it. He must deal with it now. Words of Mukuro floated through his head and he turned towards the door. He had to make a claim infront of the court so that no harm would come to his. Until he had, then she was anybodys meat. And those of Hiei did not come to harm, even though he had mistakenly took her. To gain a piece of property and then have it destroyed or marked by another demon was looked upon as weak and a major insult. Hiei would not stand for it.

Hiei paused. Wait, why should he care? Demon rules should not apply to him. He was above such petty things. Just becuase he named the onna, he did not have any intentions of becoming a... father to the young onna. She was just a child and would be the cause of often headaches if anything.

But still... Hiei turned to leave. His feet not caring what his mind thought, or rather screamed at him. Do NOT og after the child.

"Humor me, Hiei, before you leave. What did you name her?"

Hiei stopped and turned to look at Mukuro. "Kizu. I named her Kizu."

Before he could hear the reply, he was out the door and running down to the prisoner cells.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was crying. The onna that had given him the silent treatment for so many days, the small girl who had given Mukuro-sama the silent treatmeant was crying. And not only was she crying, but she was full out bawling.

The demon sighed as he covered his ears again. The mournful sounds of the girl would haunt him forever. He remembered when his children would cry, but never like this. How could a human put so much emotion into a single sound? His heart was breaking and the only thing that kept it together was the childish whine that would come from the girl every once and awhile and remind him that she was acting like a child who did not get her way.

Her body did not move when she cried, and he thought it was because she was simply to tired. He could smell the burnt flesh around her wrists and suspected she had been torutred. Not only that, but for the past few days she was not given any food. She was fatigued hurt and emotionally drained.

She had been thorwn into her cell about 2 hours ago. She lay where she had been tossed. Her head was face down aginast the cold cement floor, and her body was spread out in a spread eagle position. Her tiny fists were clutched above her head, and her hair spilt like silk around her body, like she was alying against a black blanket.

A high pitched scream came from the small girl, and it was only muffled by the cement floor. And then, she stopped.

The demon hesitated, and then slowly pulled his hands away from his ears. Only when he saw the girl tremble and try to stand did he stumble up and run to her side of the cage.

"Onna, are you alright?" As soon as he said the words, he regretted them. Of course she wasn't alright!

The girl's shoulders trembled with her weight, but she managed to sit up, facing the demon.

Her face was red and puffy but underneath you could tell she was a polae white. Whiter then she was the other day.

"Do you want bandages for your wrists?" The demon could still smell the burnt flesh, and the front of them were worse where her wrists had held up her weight. They had tortured her until she fell unconciousess.

The girl stared at the demon with two big blue eyes, and then slowly shook her head. Looking down at her wrists, she closed her eyes. Then, like watching a snake shead out of it's old skin, the burnt flesh around ehr wrists flaked and then came off. The skin underneath smelt clean and was a pearl white, as if she had never had her wrists burnt.

The dmeon blinked but said nothing. He had seen better magical abilities, but to see an ability so trong in someone so young and not demonic was a truly spectactular. "Neat trick"

The girl looked down and rubbered her wrists and stared at them, and then looked back up at the demon and smiled trhe tiniest bit. "... I've never been told that before."

The demon scoffed. "Oh sure. Like sheading your skin isn't cool. So what are you, a snake demon?"

The girl giggled and the demon smiled. A small warmth filled his heart to hear the giggle of a child.

"No."

The demon pouted. "Oh well. So uh, does that mean your going to be okay?"

Almost instantly the smile dropped from the girl's face and she started rubbing her wrists. "Yes."

The demon furrowed his eyes in confusion, but still persisted. She was finally talking to him. "So what's your name?"

She never looked up at him when she answered. "Um... I'm suppose to answer to Kizu."

The demon was puzzeled by her reply, but still took her name. "Kizu huh?" He looked over her. The only place on her that wasn't black, blue or read was her wrists. "It fits. My name's Amber"

Kizu lifted her head and placed her hands in her lap. "I'm guessing it was you who got the gaurds for me when I collapsed. Thank you"

Amber shook his hand "Don't worry about it."

Kizu opened her mouth to reply, but as she did she heard a shout being called from down the row of cells. "Onna!"

Kizu smiled as Amber sent her a confused look. "Hm. I was wondering when the devil would show up. IT would have been a horrible hell had there been no devil."

Amber, totally lost on her words, watched in awe as Hiei walked up to Kizu's cell.

* * *

**A/N: **Hiei will NOT be a pedophile in this fic. Kizu will grow up eventually, but right now I'm developing the plot yes, for once i do have one! and right now it's just kinda character development.

Um updates will be slow. I'm so lazy

hee hee uh yeah

Thanks


End file.
